Fighting on festivity island? A beast in a beauty competition!
Chapter 1 It's a beautiful day on Festivity Island in the New World, last minute preperations to their annual Beauty Contest. At the local bar a well known Pirate crew are enjoying the food and drink of the island as well as getting on each other's nerves. Zero: Careful sis...You know you can't handle your booze that well. Ayane: Shaddup!!...I can hendle my dink pefectly! Ayane then fell back off her seat drunk, The rest of her crew burst into laughter while she flayed around trying to get up. Stitches: Shall i help her out Zero? Zero: *laughing* Nah not yet this is too funny.... Aya: Wow she is really bad at drinking ain't she? Anna: Yep she's lost every drinking game on the ship we've had since we started this crew. Meanwhile outside the bar Starfire also known as Demon girl Star was catching her breath. She never dreamed that she see the girl with the annoying talking cat again. However her luck was not going so good as not only did the girl decide to enter Starfire. However she did it without asking permission. Her sword was having a hay day with the idea. Sword laughing: 'Just think girl you can send a pic of you in a outfit to your boyfriend. '''Starfire thinking: '''If i wasn't so pissed off I'd say that might be a good idea. However if you want to see tomorrow you better shut it before I light a store on fire just to roast you. ''Knowing that Starfire was not joking her sword stopped laughing. Starfire sighed before looking around to see that the coast was clear. Seeing that it was she headed into the bar in hopes to get a drink knowing she would need it before the annoying beauty contest that Moonstar was shopping for dresses for her. Taking a seat at the end of the bar Starfire looked at the bartender. '''Starfire: A strong drink and a rootbeer. The bartender raised an eye brow but when Starfire gave him a look that said do it or die he went and got Starfire her drinks. Starfire placed enough money onto the bar before taking the strong drink and draining it. Making a face she sighed before taking a sip of the rootbeer. Starfire thinking: This day can't get any worse. While the rest of his crew joked around and enjoyed themselves Zero was focused on starfire using his Haki to sense her power smirking at the results. He then returned to enjoying himself with his crew. Takeshi: Sometimes i wonder why i joined you guys.... Anna: Aww come on Samurai enjoy ya self....Let ya hair down for once! Takeshi smirks and flicks Anna on the forehead with his cybanetic arm. Takeshi: Hows that? Anna: Owww! Seriously?! Ayane: Whimp! Aya: Honestly i'm amazed this crew got all it's done this way.... Michi: Yeah we're that annoying *chuckles* Shigure: Why'd you think me and Yukimura were after this lot before we joined? Zero: Yep! We're annoying as hell! The crew laughed at the comments and raised their glasses in a toast to their annoyingness. Back at the bar Starfire sighed and took another drink of her rootbeer. Starfire: 'I don't get women and why they need to compete in contest just to ugh. This day is hell. ''Starfire once again sighed as the bartender smirked. Starfire then raised an eye brow and the bartender only shook his head and got back to work. Wondering what the hell she did this time she looked at her drink trying to decide how she could get out this lame contest. Meanwhile back with The Sea Devils who were deciding who's gonna get the next round of drinks. They can't decide between Zero or Takeshi so the two armwrestle to decide. After several minutes Zero wins even though Takeshi used his cybanetic arms. He then walks to the bar and orders another round of drinks which he carries over to the table with a combination of his hands and Devil Fruit. '''Anna: Zero stop showing off!! Zero: It's called using what the gods gave ya....Showing off is this! He then begins to flip the floating jugs so fast none of the drink falls out. He then puts the drinks down and his crew snatch their drinks. '' ''Starfire watched as the man did his trick and gained a small smile. Looking at the bartender and nodding the bartender filled both her empty glasses and she paid for them before once again draining the stronger one, Starfire then sighed once again and took another sip of the rootbeer. Another sigh escaped her lips as a man entered the bar looking like he was on a mission. Starfire didn't notice as she looked at the ceiling. '' '''Starfire thinking:' Ok not like i really give a crap about these kind of things. But maybe I should do this who knows it might be fun. Zero, Takeshi, Shigure and Yukimura noticed the man walk in but didn't pay much attention to him and returned to their drinking contest. Starfire took another sip before putting the rootbeer as the man pushed his way through the others to get to Starfire. Starfire sensed the man the few steps behind her but did not turn around. Man: 'You Demon brat, How dare you speard your evil on a innocent girl. ''Starfire smirked before turning around to face the man. The man swallowed and took a step back. '''Starfire: One I didn't do anything. And two what makes you think I did anything? Man: I know how you demons work, Thinking they can fill innocent girls minds with filth. Trash like you should rot in hell. Starfire's eye twitched as she stood up and threw the chair that was next to her at the man. The man ducked out of the way and the chair landed next to Ayane barely missing her by an inch. Starfire didn't seem to notice as she grabbed the man by the neck of his collar growling. Ayane flinched violently falling off her chair for the hundreth time stuggling to get up. zero looked around and saw Starfire grabbing the man and jsut sighed waiting for something bad to happen. Zero: Well atleast we didn't start this fight.... Anna: Something tells me atleast one of use will be stopping it though.... Anna returned to her drink trying to ignore whats going on around her. Starfire growled not even caring about anything or anyone around her as she moved the man closer to her face. Starfire: Listen here you little shit, You take your thoughts somewhere else. Because I am not in the mood for your bullshit. I maybe a demon but i never did have the things your thinking so get lost you bastard. Starfire then smirked and threw the man out the window. Afterwards she picked up her rootbeer cheering the bar tender and drained it before setting it back down. She then placed enough money on the table for a new window table and another drink before sitting back down. The bar tender seeing the money for the damage pours Starfire another drink before taking the money and putting it up. Starfire then turned to face the others with drink in hand and smirked. Starfire thinking: 'It seems the White Demon Zero is here must have missed one of his female members barely with that chair. Wasn't aiming for them just that damn prick. Oh well maybe this might get me out of that hell. ''Starfire smirked at that thought. Zero smirked as he helped his sister up who almost fell back down again. '''Zero: Ok the comedy value of this has gone Stitches give her your anti-booze drug.... Stitches: Thats not it's name!....Ahhh nevermind... Stitches then inject Ayane with a blue liquid and almost instantly she sobers up. Ayane: Much better....Now who threw that chair at me?! Starfire took a drink before setting it back down and standing up. Starfire: 'I was the one who threw it, However i was not aimming the chair at you. Just the prick that took a one way trip out the window. If you want an apology your gonna have to get it elsewhere. Cause I'm not type of girl. ''Starfire's eye twitched as she sensed Moonstar and Lain close by. However looking around the bar she didn't see either the girl or the annoying talking cat. '''Zero: Ok which of your ladies are in that contest? We need the money remember....I tihnk the more we have in teh contest the mroe chance we got to win. Ayane: Me, Anna, Taki, Shigure and Namihime are in...Aya isn't due to the age limits. Aya: Which sucks....I'm cute! Michi: And egotistic.... Aya punches Michi in the face for his comment. He gets back up with a noce bleed and a sore head. Starfire smirked at the group as she was enjoying the show they was putting on. Starfire: It seems that White Demon Zero has quite the crew. Just after Starfire says that the bar doors open and a girl with a purple flower and a light blue spring dress walks in holding two bags as a gray cat walks in behind her. Cat: Girl i know you want her to win but did you really have to buy that much? Girl: Well not all are for her besides. They was really great deals and well you know how most of my clothes have been out grown since ya know. Starfire growned and hung her head as trying to hide herself from the new group. The Ferret sitting on Michi's shoulder suddenly stands up and screams. Kiba: A talking cat?!?!?!? What the hell?!?!?!? Zero: You're really freaked out by a talkign cat when your a talking ferret? Kiba: Please there hundreds of talking Ferrets out there!....Right? The crew shook their heads, and Kiba looked down depressed. Michi: Means your one of a kind! Kiba instantly cheered up and smiled. The cat tilted it's head. Cat: Moon did you just see that? The girl now known as Moon grins with stars all around her face. Moon: '''LAIN IT'S A TALKING FERRET SO COOL!! The cat now known as Lain sighs. '''Lain: And that people is Moon for you. I swear you are nothing but a child. Moon? Lain looked over to see the bags Moon was holding but Moon no longer in sight. In fact Moon was over by the group with the talking ferret. Starfire could only sigh at the sight. Moon: That is so cool what your name im Moonstar that's Lain she's like my guardian but also my best friend. Moon still had stars all over her face. Zero: I'm Zero Hotaru....The White Demon and captain of this band of psychos.... Anna: Anna Hotaru...I'm the Demon's wife. Ayane: Ayane Hotaru....Snow Flake's little sister. Takeshi: Takeshi Hitsumitsu....Swordsman Shigure: Shigure....Swordswoman. Yukimura: Yukimura the other swordsman Benny: I'm Benny the navigator Lee: I'm Lee the cook Namihime: Namihime the sniper. Stitches: I'm Stitches and this is Taki we're the medical experts Kojiro: *Yawns* I'm Kojiro the helmsman...and only Fishman mad enough to join this lot... Rob: Rob...I'm the music master of the crew...Rob Yami: i'm Yami.... Mitsuhide: Mitsuhide...The guy who makes and maintains the toys fo the crew. Rose: I'm Rose the theif amoung Pirates Aya: I'm Aya the oldest child of The White Demon....Guess i'm The Little Demon! Michi: I'm Michi and this is Kiba! Colt: I'm Colt the cabin boy.... Moon giggled and grinned a smile as bright as the sun. Lain sighed as Starfire groaned as she had a feeling of what was going to happen next. Moon: It's nice to meet you all. Moon then pointed over at Starfire and Starfire face palmed. Moon: That's Starfire, Most think she's a demon but she's really a nice person. They just don't know how to look. Starfire stood up as her eye twitched. Starfire: 'Girl you gonna give me a bad name. ''Moon giggled as Lain licked her paw. '''Lain: I don't think she means anything by it, Though you can never tell what goes on in her head. Zero: The Marines think i'm a demon as well but those who meet me kno i'm not so much.... Anna: Yeah i wouldn't have married him if he wasn't a nice guy! Ayane: And i wouldn't stick around with him for so long.... Zero smirked and hugged Anna and Ayane. Moon giggled and went over to get the two bags and then returned to their table with Lain following behind her. Starfire sighed and grabbed her rootbeer and walked over. Starfire: 'Fine fine i get it, Man your a pain. Though really that much stuff? ''Moon giggled again, '''Moon: some of it is for your dress, It's going to be so pretty. Starfire almost spit her drink out all over the sea devil pirates however she was able to swallow it and cough. Starfire coughing: 'D-dress your kidding. ''Lain only sighed and shook her head and Starfire groaned again. Moon on the other hand laughed as Starfire tried to scare her with her aura. '''Starfire thinking: '''This girl she's not even fazed by it. What the hell is going on? '''Zero: So Moon you forced Starfire into that contest huh? The ladies in our crew except Aya here are in that as well....Should be fun to see who wins and how many fights start over it. Shigure: Yeah and i'll miss all the fun if that happens.... Yukimura chuckles and Zero looked at Star and Moon.... Zero:'So other than the contest what brings you to this island? ''Moon giggled while rubbing the back of her head as Starfire crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. '''Starfire: '''She didn't force me to do anything. She just wouldn't take no for an answer. '''Moon: Well me and Lain came for the fun and well i kinda might've wanted to see what it woul've been like but they said i was to sweet. Wonder why that thought that. Moon tilted her head to the side and Lain rolled her eyes. Lain: '''Yea anyways. She then seen Star girl and well yea. '''Starfire: Was here for other reasons until insane girl enter me into this hell hole. How the hell can anyone be to sweet that's just plain stupid. Anyways i could care less if i won or lost. I just can't wait till it's all over. Moon grinning: Yep it's not all about winning it's also about having fun. Zero gets up and grabs his sword. Zero: I'm gonna have a walk around town...cya at the contest. Zero then walks out the bar and vanishes from sight as the door closes. Anna: 100,000 Beli on him getting into a fight...... Takeshi, Shigure, Idate, Yami: We'll take that bet.... Aya: With luck he'll avoid a fight... The Sea Devils remained silent for a moment or two before bursting into laughter. Moon grinned as Starfire sighed yet again. Starfire: You know i wouldn't mind having a duel with him sometime. However ugh. Moon grinned yet again before wrapping an arm around Starfire's shoulder getting growled at. Moon: No time for fighting, Gotta get you ready he he. Starfire growling: I swear one of these days. Moon laughed the threat off like it was nothing while Starfire's eye twitched. Afew hours later the girls were getting ready for the contest, amougn the crowd The Sea Devils were waiting for the contest to begin all except Zero who dislikes tightly packed crowds who was sitting on a roof over looking the contest. Ayane: By the gods i look good....How do you think Idate will react to this dress? Anna: He'll either faint or have a massive nose bleed. Like he did when he walking in while you were in your underwear. Shigure: That was funny...He spend two days recovering from that....So did Benny as well. Taki: I think we'll need anew navigator after this....I mean look at how many beautiful women are here! Meanwhile meters away, Moon was doing last minute fixes on Starfire's hair as it was up in a pin with a purple butterfly on the side. Her face had little make up as her nature beauty glowed. Starfire was trying to keep from twitching as she was wearing a blue cape over her mystery dress as it was the only way she would wear it before the contest started. Moon smiled one last time before stepping back. Lain sitting up looked over and grinned. With just a few hours and make over and you could see the changes in Starfire without her normal clothes bags and sword which was safe away. Lain: I already said it a few times but dang Moon is there anything you can't do? Moon blushed as she rubbed the back of her head. Starfire rolled her eyes at Moon's thoughts. Moon: Well i can't join in on the fun and other things but well. He he i guess I learned from the best. Starifire: '''Yea yea yea you did a great job turning me into a doll. How long till this hell's over with. ''Moon giggled and added a light purple bracelet that matched the butterfly hair pin/clip. '' '''Moon: I'm not sure but i think it's close to starting. Besides your having a little fun right. Starfire growled lowly though she did have a small smile on her face. In a way it was fun like when she meet her boyfriend Kai. Sighing and thinking if she got the chance she'll send him a letter with a picture of her in the dress, She smirked with that idea and Moon once again grinned. Moon: There we go now your good. Starfire rolls eyes: I'll be good as soon as this whole crazy thing is over with. Meanwhile back at Zero who was still sitting on his perch above the crowd was suddenly joined by Yami who like usual appeared from no where. Zero: Whats up Yami? Yami: Potentual trouble Captain.... Zero: Marines or.....Him? Yami: Unsure....I'll keep an eye on them.... Zero: Nijan (ok) Back with the others. Aya was watching her dad for some reason. Aya: Why does he always do that? Ayane: What keep his distance frem crowds? Aya: Yeah...it's kinda weird.... Ayane: Ever since we were kids he's hated large crowds.....Just finds them too....constricting he prefers small crowds with people he knows and trusts amoung them....He feels safer i guess. Aya: Oh...So thats why he doesn't mind being in the middle of the crew.... Anna: It's one of his more humble traits....Something that shows that The Whire Demon has a human side to his soul. Starfire could hear what the others was saying from where her and Moonstar and Lain was at. Smirking and trying to keep from twitching was hard. Sighing and seeing many people she could only hope none was bounty hunters or marines undercover. Moon: Stop twitching so much it's going to be fine you'll gonna be great. Starfire: Says the girl that looks like she's be eating nothing but sugar for the past two years. I can not help that I'm twitching I've never wore anything this off. Moon giggled at that but said nothing. She knew Starfire was having a little more fun then she let on. As the rest of the contestants was also finishing getting ready. Last minute adjustments was being added to the stage as she show was about to start. Chapter 2 A man in a black suit made his way to the front of the stage holding a small den den mushi so his voice would be heard over the speakers that was placed out in the crowd. As the crowd notice him they started to quiet down. Man: Welcome everyone to the 10th annuel beauty contest. All the contestants who have enter please make your way to the left side of the stage to get a number. We will be starting shortly thank you all for waiting. The man then bowed before walking away from the front of the stage. Starfire sighed seeing that it was almost time as Moon grinned. Moon grinning: Good luck Starfire: 'Yea yea whatever, ''Starfire rolled her eyes before making her way to the left side of the stage. Moon was grinning as Lain sighed knowing Moon was enjoying it more then Starfire herself. The Sea Devil Girls weren't hugly bothered they all walked out with confidence ot the cheering crowd who seemed to be focused on Starfire and Ayane who gave them some sexy poses just for the reactions. '''Shigure: Now the fun begins ladies... Taki, Namihime, Ayane & Shigure: Yeah! Back with the other Sea Deivls. Aya: So mom why did you pull out of the contest? Anna: I have a fear of going up on stage.....unless i'm fighting then i'm too focused on the jerks i gotta beat. Aya: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh i get ya! Michi: Wow....*mumbles* Wonder fi i got a shot with any of those beaties? Idate: Highly doubtful little idiot.... Michi: Hey!! Yukimura: Besides look at their fingers....alot of them are married or engaged....You screwed. Michi: What about Shigure, Namihime or Taki huh?! Yukimura: Shigure likes guys who can tear through their enemies....Kinda like Zero....Namihime doesn't care and Taki is alot older than she looks....Hence why her legs have split.... Michi sighs and sits on a crate depressed. Zero: Dunno what your so worried about Michi you got the rest of your lfie ahead of ya! Zero was now standing up on his perch, smiling at how much his sister is enjoying herself. He then looked to the sea and clsoed his eyes to focus on the scent in the air he picked up. Zero: Not good..... Category:Collaboration Category:Stories Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Caring16 Category:The Sea Devil Pirates